The Randomness Of Sekai Ichi
by TwinkleOfStars
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring our favorite sekais( and maybe some junjou). Watch as they joke and laugh and get into SO much trouble together. It will contain kawaiiness, hilarity, insanity, angst, and some seriously depressing things. Rated for language and suggestive humor.
1. Chapter 1

Cereal, Love Interest, and Street Thugs

**Hey there it's Twinkle! Told ya I'd be back soon. XD Anyways let's get this started! Oh, remember to inform me if this is actually funny and not just lame attempts at humor. ^^'**

Pairings: Ritsu x Takano, Reita x Mino, Brotherly Reita x Ritsu, Slight Reita x An.

Rating: T

Summary: Ristu and Reita discuss cereal with their friends(and Saga).

Caution: Excessive language lies ahead and lines that may or may not cause severe stomach and throat pain.

Page Break(In Ritsu and Reita's room)~

A group of teenagers sat in a room chatting among themselves. One had decided to bring up a different topic,"Hey, how do you eat cereal?"

This caught everyones attention. "What do you mean how, Rei-chan?", Shouta spoke up

"I mean do you put in the cereal then the milk or milk then the cereal?"

"And why exactly are you asking this?", Masamune asked as he raised an eyebrow

The twin in question pouted at the raven,"Because I'm curious! I mean this topic hasn't been discussed in a while. There could be so many different methods!"

"I think everyone eats it the same way, Reita."

"Not true.", Shouta cut in,"I put the milk in first."

Reita's jaw dropped to the ground,"No way! I put the cereal in first. How do you even it eat like that?!"

"It's simple. I just do."

Reita shook his head,"See what I mean! I really don't get how some people can even think to prepare it like that let alone eat it!"

Kanade, the ever smiling brunette decided to pitch in,"I have to agree with Rei-chan here. If you put the milk in first the cereal won't be moist enough."

"You some how made that sound wrong.", Masamune quipped flatly

Everyone ignored him and continued to argue about the new topic. Reita smiled at his friend's agreement,"Thank you, Mino!"

Shouta shook his head,"Yeah but putting the milk in after will make it all soggy and it doesn't taste as good or isn't as crunchy."

Masamune smirked. Ritsu kicked him in the head.

"You know I've only heard that excuse from every person I've asked."

"Oh, so you've bothered other people with this?"

"What do you mean bothered? Anyways pouring if after is a better method."

"No it's before!"

"After!"

"Before!"

"After!"

"Before!"

"I think it's just a matter of personal preference.", Hatori jumped into the argument

"Oh, here he is.", Reita spoke mockingly,"There's always that one person to say that. You just had to be that person, Tori."

"Leave Tori alone he didn't do anything.", Shouta said trying to ease his friend's ranting

"I can call him out if I want to! And anyway there is no point in trying to argue Rittie eats the same way I do."

"Nii-san, please leave me out of this."

"Rei-chan, do you ever change your method?", Kanade asked with a wide smile

"Why are we even discussing this?", Hatori groaned rubbing his temple

Reita stopped and thought about the other boy's question,"Hmm...No, actually. You know what I'll try it out next time for kicks!" He exclaimed happily

_Then what the hell was the point of this whole argument?! _Everyone thought

"Rittie, try it with me!"

"No."

Page Break(Ritsu and Reita's apartment)~

Ritsu groaned at the next text that buzzed his phone. Takano had been calling and texting him all day to get him "admit his love". And quite honestly the brunette was ready to murder him at any given moment.

"Again, Rittie? Just say the word and I'll end this with a butcher knife!", Well that is if his twin didn't first. Which is a very low probability.

As much as Ritsu wanted to give in to the temptation he decided against it,"No, Nii-san. It's fine."

"You sure? You know I'd slice anyone for you, right?~", Reita cooed sweetly

Ritsu nodded,"Yeah, I'm su-" He was cut off by another buzz.

"Go get him."

With that confirmed Reita sprinted to the kitchen and out the door, Ritsu following behind.

"Come here Takano!", Reita stomped inside after breaking the lock

"Reita, wait! What are going to do with that?! Reita!"

Ritsu ran into the apartment as he heard crashing.

The younger Onodera found the two wrestling on the couch, one on top trying to reach the other's neck and one on the bottom trying hard to keep his precious head. Takano lost however and was now trying to move enough to prevent the elder twin from cutting through his already torn up shirt.

"Stop resisting!"

"No! Onodera get this thing off me!"

"Nii-san, stop."

The elder obeyed but didn't let go.

"Stop texting me already! It's late!"

"Not until you admit it!"

"Okay. Reita..."

Reita raised his knife.

"No wait!"

Ritsu grabbed his brother's wrist,"Are going to leave me alone?"

The raven rolled his eyes,"Fine."

Reita released his boss and stood. Takano looked at his ex-lover in disbelief,"You were actually going to let him axe murder me?!"

"It's a butcher knife.", Ritsu stated

"Thank you.", Reita responded

"And no. I just wanted to get you to shut up."

"You were?", Reita pouted

"Well thank you letting this beast attack me!"

Reita grabbed Takano's arm behind his back. "Oh, here we go." Takano moaned as he was shoved back on the couch and got violently spanked

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

"Okay that's enough.", Ritsu grabbed his twin and exited the apartment

Page Break(The Next Morning)~

Ritsu walked into the living room to see his older brother smiling and on his phone. "Who are texting, Nii-san?'

Reita eyes sparkled,"Mino and An-chan. They've been bothering me all morning."

_You don't exactly sound annoyed._

Page Break~

Two identical teens laughed and held each other close, sharing the umbrella that protected them from the rain. They had just finished school a couple minutes ago and were headed home to play video games and warm up in their covers.

Though they were stopped by two men that didn't seem all that friendly. The brothers knew exactly where this was going and wasted no time to respond,"Walk away. Just walk away."

The two thugs laughed. "They never get it until it's too late.", They both sighed

"_We _don't get it? Listen to these two, man.", the said thug to his friend

"Listen to this cliche as hell mugger, Rittie.", One of the twins said to his brother

"Listen if you two ugly brats just play along we won't hurt ya.", The other spoke

The elder twin raised an eyebrow,"You're calling _us_ ugly? Do you own a fucking mirror?"

"Nii-san, that's rude.", the younger scolded his twin

"They're muggers. You want me to offer them tea and then show them where our safe is?"

The other looked down,"I'm sorry."

He wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulder and whispered,"No I'm sorry, you're still learning."

Thug number two's eye twitched,"Listen you two retards either you get your parents money or we crack open your skulls!"

Reita ignored the threat and turned to his brother,"They're calling us retards meanwhile we're the ones with honor rolls and they've spent their lives surviving on weed, heroine, and magazines."

"Why you little!"

"You seem cranky. Is that lotion not working for you?"

They had had enough. The two thugs launched.

CRASH. BOOM. BANG.

The twins continued their previous conversation as they continued the journey home. "So how do germans eat cereal?"

Ritsu sighed.

**Okay. So wadda think? Funny or horrible? Honestly I thought it was horrible but I like hear your input. Let me know in the reviews! Ja!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I have returned. Okay so to give you all a fair warning this chapter will be SUPER angsty. And will contain blood and gore, and both psychical and psychological abuse. So in case you are curious the main character here is Reita. I've been really neglectful to his true feelings and how deeply scared he is. I've pretended like all he's been through never even happened. I know for those of you who have read Unlocked Secrets may have given you an idea but let me tell you, it's alot worse. This may or may not contain SPOILERS for UD( look up nekocandy4life).**

Pairings: Light Reita x Mino, One-sided Reita x An

Summary: Reflection on the life of Onodera Reita.

Rating: M

Caution: Once again this will be very bloody and very depressing. Those with weak stomachs and fragile emotions should turn away now.

Page Break.

_Life without suffering isn't life at all. Pain and sorrow is what shaped this creature to what he is now. The great cycle of blood and tears scared so deep that even death offered no release. Though the victim of it all can not bring himself to such measures, not of fear of what lies ahead but of his desire to find some crimson thread to pull him out this eternal darkness._

_-TwinkleOfStars_

Page Break.

"Did...Did I do this?", A boy no older than maybe eight or nine looked at his tiny hands in horror. Crimson covered pale skin and soaked into the boys clothes. He had no idea what just happened. A couple minutes ago he was just playing tag with this stray kitten he found next thing he knew three of his cousins started to shove him around and he ended up being beaten with several bats mainly on his head. The boy blacked out as the next swing came towards him, the only thing he heard after that was screaming and splattering.

And then he gained control of his body again and was more aware of his surroundings. He looked down in horror at the bodies that now lied there motionless. Intestines spread across the grass along severed limbs, eyes that had once belonged to young skulls, and a river of blood that blended with the green beneath them.

The culprit quickly abandoned the scene, running home and straight into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and gasped. He expected to see tears and guilt flooding in pools of green. Instead his eyes were empty and lifeless, no trace of guilt whatsoever. Every inch of him was covered in blood and torn up flesh. But the most shocking thing was the toothy smirk that didn't leave his face.

He tried to get rid of the twisted smile by pulling the corner of his lips down but his mouth kept quivering back up. Giving up, the brunette stripped himself and stepped into the shower. Getting all that blood off him would take a while but he couldn't exactly go around reeking of it now could he.

About an hour later, the young male exited the steamy tub. He wiped the mirror and felt his heart sink at the terrifying smile that still rested on his face, he wanted to cry. But somehow he couldn't.

After dressing in fresh clothes he slithered into his room, his body froze at the sudden weight that tackled him. "Nii-san!", It was none other than his than his precious ball of sunshine. The much brighter version of himself, his little Rittie. Emerald orbs filled with childish joy and warmth, completely opposite to his, looked up at him with nothing but love. Oh, he was so undeserving of any emotion thrown towards him. Even hatred. Though that's all he's gotten since he was brought into this disgusting world. But that one emotion, the one that was the center of everything peaceful, the twin was the most undeserving of.

Yet he felt that same emotion for the child embracing him at this very moment, and for what ever insane reason those feelings were returned right back at him. "Nii-nii?", The boy's worried voice snapped him awake and luckily the crooked grin that he thought wouldn't leave his face. The moment he stared back into his brother's identical orbs which were still shimmering with affection, though a bit sad now, he began to cry. He knew it would only frighten him more but he couldn't help it. Tears soaked his face and he buried his face into the younger boy's shoulder.

Odd as it was, he felt somewhat relieved. He thought he lost the ability to cry after dealing with the insanity that was his life. "Nii-san, don't cry! What's wrong?", his twin rubbed his back soothingly and whispered sweet words to calm the older boy. Why? Why was this boy so sweet? Why did he even give a damn about a monster like him?

Why was a monster like him even capable of love? He loved this boy so much and would do anything to keep him safe. Though even he had to admit his love was extremely twisted. Whenever Rittie got along with other people he instantly got jealous and wanted to take him away from any other human being that came close to his twin. But he couldn't, he couldn't bring his sunshine down with him into the darkness. So he let the boy communicate with others, including a cute girl that was the daughter of another rich family. Quite honestly, he had developed a light crush on her but of course the universe was too cruel to allow him any chance at happiness. The girl's parents arranged a marriage with her and his twin. And she fell for him not to long after meeting them.

At times he was confused who he was truly jealous of. On one hand his romantic interest gained feelings for someone else, on the other someone was constantly clinging to HIS twin and following him around. When it came down to it though, his jealously for Ritsu far surpassed overall. The girl was terrified of him anyways(as she should be). Yes his love was twisted indeed.

Unable to escape this cycle the little boy turned into a viscous animal.

Page Break.

_"Where...am I?", I ask to no one. It was dark and I couldn't see anything. _

_Suddenly a image appeared in front of me, it was blurry at first but I eventually made out the scene. I gasped at what I saw._

_"Please no more..", It was me when I was locked up in that place those bastards sent me. I try to look away as I screamed from the never ending torment those "doctors" put me through. But then I am strapped to a table and people in white coats are hovering over me. Sharp weapons are drilled into my skin. Opening every inch of me and playing with my insides._

_Next I was watching myself murdering someone, I was laughing and enjoying every second of their screams. They told me that some day I would pay for my sins and attack the wrong person. This pissed me off and I just made an insane face, listening to them rant. Once I had enough I continued to stab them and enjoy all the blood that got on me._

_I shut my eyes. No! That isn't me! Not anymore!_

**_Are you sure?_**

_No. That voice._

**_Yes._**_ Psychotic laughter echoed in the darkness_

_I turn and see someone in a white kimono, tiny droplets of blood soaking the bottom half. Bandages were wrapped around their head revealing only a dilated green eye. _

_Terrified I back up,"No! Stay back!"_

_It laughs. __**Why are you so afraid? It's only me, well you.**_

_"You aren't me! You're just a demon!"_

**_Wow. Rittie really brain washed you. I've been you even before you were born._**

_"Shut up!"_

_Another image showed and this time Rittie was with me. I gasped as I watched myself choke my brother and ignore his desperate pleas for me to stop._

**_There's your solution right there. To keep him forever. Isn't that what you want? What we want?_**

_"No...No, I'd never..."_

**_Of course we would. After all, we're one fucked up possessive psychopath._**

What is the true nature of this tormented creature? The sweet and childish character we love? Or the vial, psychotic beast that is capable of nothing but spreading blood and anguish, the one we despise?

How can we know this when the being himself is uncertain?

_Another images flashes in front of me. I'm chained up in a light less room, my hair was a mess and I was completely dirty. Dried blood and other substances that no one could tell with how old they were._

_I look away only to see another. Suddenly I'm no longer in darkness but in a empty building. I step in something sticky, there's a trail and I follow it. I see a figure hovering over motionless bodies. They turn and smile in a way that would make the joker run for the hills. Lighting flashes, it's me._

_"Oh? Do you want to sleep too?", He (well I)laughs. I back up, no. "It's okay, I'll put you to sleep __**real**__ fast.", He raises his axe with a wide smile,"Sleeep~ Just like EVERYONE!"_

I thrash around and scream. Trying to escape. Until someone shook me,"Nii-san! Nii-san!", strong arms embrace me,"It's okay, it's okay!" Once I realize who was hugging me I calmed down. Hugging back, I cry hard into their chest. "Rittie...Rittie...", I whimper

He strokes my hair,"It's okay, big brother. It was only a dream."

My stomach bubbles up and right away I dash across the apartment, throwing up my guts into the toilet. I feel Rittie's hand rub my back. "Easy, easy."

Vomit soon turned into blood, I began to wheeze and cough. I hear sniffling behind me. Great job, asshole. You're scaring your baby brother to death, again. Rittie's tears soak the back of my shirt but I don't care. He has a right to cry, I don't. And yet I do, the pain in my gut and the burning agony in my throat was too much.

This causes him to rub my back more and kiss the side of my head,"Just breathe, alright?" His voice was cracking from his crying. I eventually stopped vomiting and just sniffled. Rittie hands me a towel and I wipe my face clean. "Sorry.", Yeah that word always works especially when you worry your brother every night that you might die.

"Don't apologize. Here.", He handed me a glass of water and a pill. Without arguing I take it. We head back to bed and Rittie holds me close. I resist the urge to shift away, in fear that if I'm too close I'll actually kill the one thing that keeps me alive.

_**I love you so much, otouto. That's why you stay away from me. I love you too much.**_

Page Break.

At work the next day, I feel dead. Mino comes in and sees my drained face. I resist the urge to flinch as his strong but kind arms wrap around me. He nuzzles his nose in my hair and gives me a reassuring smile. If I had the energy I would've laughed at Rittie's bright red face. Mino lets go and pets my head like I was a puppy. He sits and gets to work.

_**No, don't do that to me Mino-san. And don't do it to yourself.**_

**T^T I'm sorry. A moment...*sniffle* Okay, I'm good. Takano: Fake ass tears. -_- Shut up,T! Takano: You enjoyed it and you know it. Sadist. Me: *ignoring* Review and tune in next time. Ja!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Wrestling, Shenanigans, and Chocolate

**Hey guys I'm back!~ Sorry for the delay but I have returned! Anyways, guys I hope you enjoy this chappie! Again, let me know this is actually funny. *whispers* There's a lot more KanaRei fluff here. *wink* Disclaimer; I own nothing but my OC and some phrases or ideas are based off other things.**

Couples: Yanderu(Reita x Mino), Noglastia, Brotherly RitRei

Rating:T

Summary: The Onodera twins have fun with their friends at their hotel room.

Caution: RIP stomachs and throats.

~Page Break~

Reita lied upside down on the gigantic bed he shared with his most precious person. Said brunette was doing something on his computer and looking rather bored. The green eyed trouble maker decided to ease that boredom,"Hey, Rittie!~" The younger twin looked up from his laptop in question. "Let's play, I'm bored.~"

Ritsu sighed, he could use a break. He closed the computer and got up from his spot, the moment he did he was tackled by his brother. "Nii-san!" The elder giggled and kissed his twin's cheek as they plopped on the bed. Three men, probably only a few years older though one still looked to be in high school, walked in seeing the two. "Hey guys, whatcha doin'?", Shouta asked quite amused at the brothers's antics. "Nothing.", Reita giggled still clinging to Ritsu's waist.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me.", Kanade pitched in with a sly smirk.

"What's it to you, Mino?", Reita shot back

"You wanna start something?", Kanade countered, smirk widening.

"Yeah!", The twin shot up and walked up to the taller male whilst bumping chest with him. In seconds the two grabbed one another, Reita holding Kanade's torso and Kanade having Reita in a head lock. Shouta laughed, Masamune rolled his eyes, Ritsu facepalmed the most boss facepalm know-ed to man.

"You guys fight like a married couple.", Shouta said through hard breath

"What married couple wrestles like two hungry bears?", Ritsu commented watching his friend and brother roughhouse.

"I know quite a few, actually."

"Of course _you _would."

Shouta glared at Masamune.

Meanwhile, the two bears- I mean men were destroying the room. Reita had managed to break free and flip Kanade full circle and got on top of him. Reita smirked at his advance and pinned him down, Kanade tried to break free but failed. Reita snickered evilly and whispered,"I'm going to kill you tonight."

"Where's the knifes?", came a sly reply. It's really a wonder how these two weren't a couple.

The other three sat there, quite uncomfortable. "I don't think I want to see the rest of this.", Ritsu said

"Me either.", said Shouta and Masamune.

"Oh, calm down! We meant actual murder!", They screamed in unison then resumed their wrestling. Kanade got up and grabbed Reita from behind,"Come here!"

The smaller giggled as he tried to escape,"No! Let go of me!" He broke free and got behind him,"I'm behind you!" Reita shoved him on the and grabbed his wrist. Ritsu got up and moved. Kanade struggled helplessly, trying futilely to break free as Reita came closer. "What the fuck are you doing?" "I'm raping you.~"

Kanade started to shove him,"No, go watch TV or something", Reita refused,"Fucking shit!" Kanade laughed as he squished his face into his stomach. They lied there for a minute before getting up. Reita went over to his twin and placed his head on his lap,"Hey, Rittie. Do you think An-chan will play with me?"

"No way, you'll kill her." Reita whined and pouted childishly,"You play with me then! I miss you!"

"Don't you think you've destroyed this room enough?", Masamune cut in.

Reita looked up from his spot Ritsu's lap, all traces of child like innocence gone in his eyes and now looked murderous. Masamune decided to shut up.

~Page Break~

A of men group decided to walk the streets whilst admiring the american air around them. Reita brought his recorder and filmed his friend,"Rittie! Rittie, look this way!" His twin turned and smile slightly before turning back. Reita moved up to Shouta and recorded him,"Hey, Shou-shan!"

The baby faced man turned,smiling,"Hi."

"What do you think of Vegas?"

"It's fine."

"You know I love you, right Shou-chan?"

Shouta giggled,"I love you too, Rei-chan."

"Mind filming me?"

"No, Takano-san. The camera hates you."

They stopped by a water pond. "Okay, okay! Guys watch this!" Reita squealed childishly and ran over to by standers. They all tried to prevent him from messing with people but he was already behind a couple and their little girl. He snuck up behind them with his camera and whispered in a dark voice,"I'm batman."

The couple jumped whilst putting their daughter behind them only to realize that it was just a normal person. Reita laughed his head off as they left, obviously very angry. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh too even though they knew what he did was terrible. They continued this, taking turns and having someone record each time. After people had enough and started to chase them. "Shit! Go! Go! Go!" They dashed away still holding the camera.

Laughing and out of breath, they all high fived when they stopped in front of the stores.

~Page Break~

A lesson has been learned. Never, under any circumstance, ever- give Reita chocolate. The twin is like a drunk cheetah, being a lot more hyper than usual. Ritsu couldn't get his brother to stay seated or stop squeezing him. He kept giggling and rolling around none stop. "Nii-san! Calm down!"

Reita tried to stop laughing but failed, and began kicking and punching the bed. Their door opened to reveal a woman some where in her thirties. "Heard the noise?", the teen questioned his mother.

"How could I not?!"

"Well, it doesn't look like he'll be stopping any time soon." Ritsu looked over to his twin as he begun to sing,"Blood, blood. Gallons of the stuff. Blood, blood, blood~"

Ristu and Mama Onodera stared at him for a minute, then decided to close his mouth. "It should wear off in a while." Reita began laughing again and grabbed Ritsu,"When?" He asked looking down at his sugar rushed brother. "An hour or so." The brunette sighed and held his brother in place. An hour later, Reita was still nutty and clinging to him. His breath smelling like Valentine. "Rittie~",He cooed as he played with his hair,"Did I ever tell you that I love you?~"

"Yes, Nii-san. Consistently." The elder began to smooch his face, again. He giggled as his baby brother flushed and got up to run, again. He went in circles spouting some nonsense that no living creature could understand. "Nii-san, I love you more than the world but shut up please!" Reita only responded by laughing.

_When will this stop?!_, Ristu screamed in his head. A sudden _thud _caught him by surprise. He looked to see the older brunette sprawled out on the floor, snoring. Ritsu stood there shocked before sighing in relief. Walking over to him and picking him up and placing him on the bed. The boy was still smiling but also looked a bit pained. Ritsu got up to leave but felt something tug at his shirt. He looked over to see Reita staring up at him tiredly with a small smile,"Rittie. Mind taking a nap with me? My head feels like someone hit it with a bolder."

Laughing, Ritsu climbed under the covers and snuggled into his brother's arms. Ritsu stroked his twin's hair in an attempt to comfort his head, earning a sweet murmur in response. They both fell a sleep soon after.

**Wadda think? Bad? Review. Ja!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I'm back!~ Disclaimer; I do not own sekai ichi, it's adorable and wonderful characters, or some of the referenced jokes in here. I have only changed and added to them though this will contain some of my original material. The only thing I own is my OC and my laptop. :3 On with this chappie! **

Couples: Mentions of Reita x An, Yanderu(Reita x Mino).

Rating: T

Caution: This chapter contains heavy language and dark humor. This chapter may or may not contain material that can result in severe stomach and throat pain. We are not held accountable for any of these possibilities, read at your own risk. You have been warned.

~Page Break~

Ritsu stood there utterly shocked at the display in front of him. The man had just came from his job as an editor for the famous Akihiko Usami and hadn't at all been expecting the tragedy that lied on the floor. Blood covered the floor, painted the walls, and was splattered on the wooden doors of the hall way. The mirror image of him self stood there, obviously waiting for the words to leave the younger man's mouth. He too was covered in the warm liquid to the point where he was basically wearing it.

It soaked his hoodie and painted the front of his shirt, the once clean pair of skinny jeans were dripping wet, the man's hands looked as if he was wearing red gloves, and his usually flawless face was coated and sticky. Ritsu finally spoke,"Nii-san, there's a dead human in our house!"

Reita gasped,"Whoa, how did he get here?"

"Nii-san! What did you do?!"

Reita pointed to himself,"Me? I didn't do this."

"Explained what happened, Nii-san."

Reita folded his arms,"I've never seen him before in my life."

"Why did you kill this person, Nii-san?!"

"I do not kill people. That is- that is my **least** favorite thing to do."

Ritsu folded his arms,"Tell me, Nii-san. Exactly _what_ were you doing before I got home?"

Reita smiled,"Alright. Well I was up stairs..."

"Okay."

"I was sitting in our room..."

"Yes."

"Reading a book..."

"Go on."

"And this guy walked in..."

"Okay."

"And I went up to him..."

"Yes?"

"And I uh, stabbed him sixty seven times in the chest."

"Nii-saaaan, that kills people."

"Oh."

"Ugh, Nii-san-"

"I uh- I didn't know that."

"How could you not know that?"

Reita sighed,"Yeah. I'm in the wrong here. I suck."

"What happened to his skin?"

"What's that?"

"His skin. Why does it look like that?"

"Oh. I uh kind of cooked it up and ate it."

"Nii-saaaaan."

"Well I was hungry and when you crave human skin that's-"

"Why on earth would do that?"

"I was hungry for skin. Give me a break, Rittie."

"Nii-saaaaan."

"My stomach was making the rumblies..."

"Nii-saaaaan."

"That only skin would satisfy."

"Nii-san, what is wrong with you?!"

"Well I kill people and eat skin. That's two things."

About 30 seconds of silence passed.

"So are we getting rid of the body?"

Ritsu sighed,"Yeah."

~Page Break~

Reita smirked at the taller man hovering over him, who was quite pissed off. "Reita..."

Reita smiled sweetly,"Yes, Takano my dear~"

"Don't give me that! What the hell did you to my laptop?"

"Awww. You should already know that~ It isn't working, now is it?"

"Damn it, man! Why do you do these things to me?!"

Suddenly Reita's face started to turn red,"Well...Truthfully, I just want to get your attention. G-Gomenasai, senpai."

Takano's face flushed at the sudden confession and how much Reita resembled Oda. He could feel his heart pounding but it stopped when Reita grabbed his phone, laughing,"That was way too easy!"

A vein popped at Takano's temple,"Reita!"

"Ne, Takano. Do you think stomping on a cell phone is fun?"

"Huh?"

"Let's test that theory.", The brunette dropped the phone to the ground. He began stomping on it, he started chuckling which turned into giggles which turned into a fit of sadistic laughter. He suddenly stopped,"Okay I'm done. I've grown bored of this."

Takano growled at his now destroyed phone,"Why you-"

Before he could finish though Reita slapped a perfectly good phone into his hand,"Here's the real one."

The brunette giggled as he entered his apartment,"Oyasumi!~"

Takano just stood there, speechless.

~Page Break~

Reita pouted as he looked at the text that he was sent. An and him were supposed to meet up for a date(though she kept denying it was such a thing) but had canceled at the last minute. Now he was standing alone where he had been waiting, sulking. A sudden arm wrapped around him and Reita was fully prepared to bring out his kitchen knife to slice the pervert who dared to touch him. Luckily for the other, Reita realized who it was just in time.

Reita giggled childishly and beamed at the person,"Mino-san. You should be more careful, I almost cut you."

The elder smiled in turn,"Sorry. You looked kind of lonely. Did something happen?"

The brunette gave a sad smile,"Yeah. Me and An-chan were supposed to go out, but she stood me up. Not surprising, she's been pretty busy."

This only caused Mino to squeeze the smaller man tighter,"Tell you what. Let's go to that cafe, it's not that far from here."

Reita beamed,"Okay! I'll tell Rittie, so he doesn't worry."

The two walked the streets together, talking and laughing. Mino had at some point had grabbed his hand but the other didn't mind. Deep in the corners of his mind though, he knew that An was somewhere tied up in a dark room. But he could release her later, the action from Mino was actually kind of sweet.

**Okay. Wadda think? :D Let me know in the reviews. Ja!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff The Killer meets Reita Onodera

**Wow I'm late. Sorry for the delay guys but I'm back!~ Anyways~ Have you guys ever wondered what would happen if Jeff and Reita met? Oh, the absolute madness. XD The whole universe could be in danger( is definitely in danger). Well, here you go!~~ Disclaimer; I do not own Jeff The Killer(even though that'd be friggin' AWESOME) or any other creepypasta (minus one). Nor do I own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. One bit isn't mine.**

Couples: Jeff x Reita(? XD)(It's meant to be a humorous crack thing but you can totally start shipping them if you want. XD), Jane x Reita(?)

Rating: T

Summary: Jeff tracks down the person who has stolen his title of being one of the most psychopathic killers of all time.

Characters: Jeff, Reita, Brief appearances of Jane, Kikky, Ritsu, Shouta, Takano, and Slenderman.

Caution: Try not to spew your guts out.

~Page Break~

"Someones been pushing me off my title.", Jeff said sharpening his knife and chuckling,"I believe it's time that's stopped." With that he set off on his new hunt to claim his victory.

Jeff slowly sneaked up behind the brunet who was currently bending over a river side, happily reaching for something. While he was distracted, Jeff slowly raised his knife. He was about to strike when the man suddenly turned, stopping Jeff stared deeply into beautiful emerald orbs, all motivation to kill gone.

He jumped when the man spoke, "Jeff?", Huh?,"Jeff The Killer?!" His eyes sparkled with delight and he sprung himself onto his attacker without so much as a warning. Jeff gasped and blushed at the sudden display of affection and quickly ripped out of the bear hug. "Shit! He's a fanboy!", Jeff screamed as he dashed away. Reita giggled and ran after him,"Wait, Jeff! I love you!"

"Stay away from me!"

Two hours later...

Two hours...two hours this kid has been chasing him! "I can't believe this shit.", Jeff cursed into his facepalm. He looked over the corner to see Reita fast approaching when he was cut off by some random person. "Excuse me, I'm in a hurry.", Reita started politely but the person wouldn't budge. A inhuman growl left the brunet as swiftly slit the person's throat,"I said I'm in a **hurry**." He hissed as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Whoa...",Jeff said, amazed. He stepped out of hiding, still gawking at the corpse. "That...was pretty damn cool."

Reita gasped,"Really?"

Jeff's smile widened,"Yeah, never seen such a clean cut. Not even from myself."

Reita giggled,"Wow, thanks. You know sometimes I cut smiles on their cheeks just for fun."

Jeff intertwined their hands,"That's my favorite way to kill..."

''Your face is beautiful."

"Your dilated eyes are awesome."

The two men were now surrounded by a fluffy pink atmosphere.

"Who else feels like throwing up?", Takano asked. Ritsu, Shouta, Jane, Kikky, and Slenderman all raised their hands.

~Page Break~

"I did not want them dead.", Reita scolded Jeff.

"You did to."

"I did not!"

"You did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"-Didnotdidnotdidnotdidnotdidnot!"

"-Didtodidtodidtodidtodidtodidto!"

"Shut UP!",Reita shouted but Jeff continued so he covered his ears and sang,"Mary had a little lamb~little lamb~little lamb~"

"I know what you-"

Reita brought out his axe,"That's it! Come here!" He began chasing Jeff. "I'll chop you into pieces!"

"Catch me first you brother complexing yandere!"

"I'll get you, you smiley faced joker reject!"

"Young love.", Mino snorted as Shouta video taped the whole thing.

A few moments later...

Jeff crawled helplessly, covered in his own blood. He looked up at his boss,"He caught me."

Slenderman just shook his head.

~Page Break~

"'Cause we are hoooot.~ Hot, hot, hot. We are quite sexyyyy~", Jeff and Reita sang in a arm lock.

"Guys, that doesn't rhyme.", Slenderman said

"Shut up, we are lady gaga.", They said sticking up their middle finger.

~Page Break~

"I killed my little brother because I was blinded by insanity and thought it'd be fun.", Jeff said

"I kept my little brother gagged and tied to a chair in a isolated torture chamber for days while playing a creepy song the whole time, drove a nail into his head, was sent away by my parents, only to return sixteen years later to inject him with a substance to turn him insane all for the sake of keeping him to myself.", Reita said.

...

Reita and Jeff intertwined their hands,"ZOMFG, BESTIES!"

~Page Break~

"So who would win in a fight, Reita or Jeff?", Takano asked

Everyone shrugged.

"Reita.", Jeff said.

"Jeff.", Reita said.

They looked at each other,"You would win!"

"Come on, Jeff. You're a way better cutter than I am."

"Nu-uh. I saw you slit that guys throat, I'd be done for."

"No way, you are way better in combat."

"Pfft. Yeah, right. You are way to fast and have a ridiculous amount of strength. Not to mention intelligence."

Reita giggled,"Thanks. But you'd win."

"No you!"

"No you!"

"Okay...Who's crazier?", Takano asked.

Everyone else shrugged.

"Jeff.", Reita said.

"Reita.", Jeff said.

They looked at each other,"You're crazier!"

"Come on, cutting a smile into your face. That's insanity genius."

"What? You caused mayhem all over japan just to have your brother to yourself! I'm crazy? _You're _crazy!"

"Awww, Jeff you're so sweet."

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"You're beautiful, Jeff."

"You have prettier eyes than I do!"

"You have prettier eyes!"

"Your hair is way better."

"Uh...looked in a mirror lately? That stuff is like a long pitch black night on your head!", Reita said running his hands through it.

"Are these guys serial killers or teenage girls at a slumber party? I can't tell anymore.", Takano spoke watching the two babble.

Everyone...just shrugged.

**Okay! That's all for now!~ Hope I made you laugh! Share your thoughts. Ja!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, my fellow yaoi bros!~ I have returned yet again. School ended last week for me on the fifteenth and it's awesome!~ Unfortunately what I believed to be just going to retrieve our report cards and going straight back home this friday, I have to go to career day and I just found out last night. -_- Yeah, way to down my freedom streak you sadistic bastards. Takano: Look who's talking. Me: *ignoring* Oh!~ I have something really fun for guys. Up for a challenge? Well if you are here's the challenge: I know all of you have become rather fond of my character Reita. So I've decided to have you compete in a art off!~ Takano: Lame!*shot* Okay so what I'm looking for in your drawing is the best way to symbolize his character, his utterly psychotic other personality, his obsession with Ritsu and killing off who ever comes close to him(along with him torturing Ritsu or his rival), his mental and emotional struggle to fight the demon inside, and the struggle between the question of whether he is a demon or in fact a fallen angel. You can add horns, wings, symbolic jewels and of course BLOOD~ lots of it!~ I will be rating on quality, accuracy, and emotional affect on the audience(sadness or fear). If you guys are able to impress me I will make a chapter based of your request and even have you appear with me in the hatsukoi world as friends if you so desire. First place goes first, second is second, third is third. For others who are not able to make the top three I'll try to pull some strings. As an added bonus challenge(this is optional) you can draw Kikky The Murderer( Jeff The Killer's son) he looks like Jeff only his skin isn't burnt, he's a very short teen, has long black hair, and a scar on his arm the spells 'Jeff The Killer'. I'd like for you to help me make him popular and spread the word~ if you would be so kind. You can send me your pics in a private message or link in a review. Don't forget to disclaim and impress me~*smirk* if you can...**

~Page Break~

Manliness. This trait is often not seen in ukes, even if it is they are usually they will be tsundere. And even then they'll still end up on the bottom regardless if their stronger than their seme or not. Just once I'd like to see a manly uke who can dominate and an uke that can trick and troll the ever living hell out of their seme.

A brunette walks in.

Oh. Hi Reita.

"Hey!~", he waves. He sees Mino and runs up to him in a loving embrace.

"Hello, Rei-chan.", Mino smiles.

"Hi Mino. I want to bathe with you today."

"Seriously?!"

"Yep. Just as soon as female protagonists in reverse harems get personalities and make us care about them."

...

"So that's a no then.",Mino sighed

"Know what?!~ We'll go on a date right now! Then hit a hotel!"

"Really?!"

Reita giggled, "Someone gets their hopes high. Did you watch Ouran while I was gone?"

...

"You're mocking me aren't you?", Mino asked the obvious

Reita smiled shaking his hand,"Oh no. No, no, no, no- Mino look a hot spring!" He pointed

Mino turned,"Where?!"

Reita facepalmed and slapped his knee as he burst out laughing,"AHAHAHA-oh-AHAHAHA!" He fell to the ground unable to stop

Mino stood in silence.

~Static~

"I'm the manliest here.", Masamune folded his arms.

Everyone sighed

"I'm sorry. What was that Mr. 'maiden heart throb panel'?" Reita smirked.

...

~Static~

"Hey, Rittie. What am I?", Shouta said pointing to his american flag shirt

"Stupid.", He replied

"No~I'm america!"

Ritsu snickered,"What's the difference?"

They both burst out laughing

~Static~

The twins giggled as they whispered jokes to each other in class. They were inseparable and any one who would dare try to split them up would face serious consequences. "Ne, Rittie."

"Yeah?"

"I thought of something better than eight thousand."

Ritsu snickered,"Let me hear it."

"OVER 9000!"

Both boys pounded their desk and giggled like idiots.

~Static~

**Meh. Sorry this chapter is so cheesy. -_- Reita: I can troll better than that. Yeah I really fail at making Reita troll. *sigh* Review!~ And...let the contest begin!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!~ It's Twinkle again!~ 'Kay just so ya know I'll be leaving on my yearly summer cruise trip tomorrow so I won't be able to update for now. And please let me see your drawings for the contest(if you don't know about it read the previous chapter). Again, I'll be at sea so I won't be able to get back to all of you immediately, though there might be internet signal in some of our stops so if there is I'll try to look at your drawings and rate them while I'm there. Oh! Guess what! My cousin got a new kitten, his name is Yoshi and he's so kawaii and small! X3 He kinda looks like Sorata. ^^ Though my cat(who's fully grown), Harry, tried to kill him. XD Anyway~ time to stop rambling and write!**

~Page Break~

Reita sat on the coach and leaned on the taller male that was currently pre-occupied by the video game he was playing. The brunette giggled as the other boy cursed at the person that swiftly shot him and ran off. He restarted the level and quickly made his way over to his team mates. "You know", he started,"I'm surprised you were so cool about Rit-chan going on a date with Saga, Rei-chan. I thought you'd stop at nothing to keep him home."

Reita smiled up at him,"Well, I did. But eventually he escaped and I caught him and tied him up at the door. And he kept begging and begging, giving me puppy dog eyes and OH! It was so cute I couldn't say no."

Kanade raised a suspicious eye brow and smirked,"Rei-chan, we all know even if he did beg you'd _still_ lock him up."

Reita laughed,"Yeah, you're right. But if my little Rittie is happy, I'm happy!~"

Kanade looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Besides~", Reita sang,"I have a bug and tracker so I can hear and monitor everything they're saying or going." He pulled out a random pair of headphones and a mini radio. Kanade stared at his boy- ahem I mean friend with awe and shock. "You serious?!", he said still not believing the lengths that the brunette went to keep an eye on his brother and lover.

"Yup! Wanna listen?"

"Uh, yeah!"

The two heard only static at first but eventually picked up on a conversation.

_"Senpai! Where'd you like to go next?"_

_"Anywhere. Your pick."_

Reita felt jealousy rise in him right away, just knowing someone was with HIS twin.

_" 'Kay! Then can we go over to your place for a while?"_

Oh hell no!

_"Sure. I'm getting tired anyway."_

'Tired', Reita's perfectly shaped ass! He's just looking for an excuse!

A door was heard being locked and Kanade swore there were shadows of extra long hands forming out of the twin's back.

They heard shuffling and a TV, Saga's room.

Ritsu made a muffled noise and squeaked

_"S-Senpai!"_

Strike one.

_"What's the matter? We do this all the time." _

Strike two.

_"Y-Yeah...but..."_

More shuffling was heard and the two assumed they were hugging.

_"I love you."_

**(Note: In the words of BEN drowned...you shouldn't have said that.)**

MOTHER. FUCKING. STRIKE. THREE.

Kanade, upon seeing his companion's sanity slipping, he attempted to calm him by embracing but missed as the other stood. Reita looked at him with a cheerful smile and said,"It's getting late. I should be getting home." He squeezed the other teen and pecked his cheek before exiting. "Later, Mi-chan!~"

~Page Break~

Ritsu exited his senpai's home after about twenty minutes of reading and chatting, and now was heading towards his own home. Eager to play with his Nii-san before bed.

~Page Break~

Saga felt someone gazing at him. He felt their eyes burning into his body with heat so intense it felt like the flames of hell. He looked up from his bed. No one. Sitting up he went over to the window only to see darkness. Maybe he was just imagining things. He lied back down and got under the covers.

A blast of wind viciously blew as a laugh that resembled a death gods filled the air. Shadows crossed Saga's room and he gasped as he felt himself being pulled down into who knows what. He tried to screamed be something black and sticky muffled his plees.

The only thing he saw before he blacked out was glowing green eyes and a toothy smile.

~Page Break~

"Oh! Nii-san! There you are!", Ritsu squealed as he launched himself onto his big brother

Reita returned the hug right away and nuzzled the younger boys cheek,"I'm home, Rittie."

"Where were you? When I got back you weren't here."

"I was with Mi-chan, and...lost track of time."

Ritsu smirked at that,"Oh~"

"Nothing happened, you little perv!", Reita giggled and ruffled his hair,"Wanna play Minecraft?"

"Yes!~ YES!~"

The two dashed to their room for yet another all nighter.

~Page Break~

Saga was never heard from again...

**Aaaaaand, that's it!~ Oh! Guess what: FUNIMATION LICENSED JUNJOU!~~~ *dances for hours* Anyway, see you guys in a week. Ja!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, all you people!~ Sorry for the delay, I know I've been pretty lazy lately but I have returned! And yes ABL, FUNImation did in fact license Junjou Romantica! X3 Can't wait for the dub~ Totally vote for Josh Grelle as Misaki and Vic Mignogna as Nowaki! They have also thought about doing Sekai Ichi too! Todd Haberkorn as Kisa, Jason Liebrecht as Ristu, Joel Mcdonald as Chiaki, Jerry Jewel as Yuu, Travis Willingham as Takano FTW! Though these are just my personal picks for them. XD Don't know the actual casting or if they picked for Junjou yet(they probably did because we all know FUNImation doesn't fuck around), seriously though. Todd. As. Kisa. So yeah I have high expectations for the dubs and I really hope they license Sekai Ichi! ^^ Anyways quick reminder guys, the art contest is still in session!(see chappie six) Again, it's optional I just feel as though you all ignored it! T^T *sniffle***

**Takano: STFU and get on with this chapter!**

**Me: Okay, alright! Jeez, no reason to be so assertive, T.**

**Takano: STOP BLABBERING AND-*slice***

**Me: Thank you Rei-chan, you're such a sweetie. :3**

**Reita: *comes back stained in blood* No problem, Twinkle-sama. :3**

**Here you go~**

~Page Break~

Two boys stood in a park. They had been playing for a while, daring each other to jump from a high place to a tall tree. The younger squatted and prepared for the challenge. "Okay, Hiro-chan! I'm ready!"

The other snorted, "Pfft, go ahead and try. If I wasn't able to you certainly can't!" He taunted mentally cursing all the dirt that was now covering him from head head to toe. "And stop adding 'chan' to my name!"

He ignored him,"You got the recorder back on?"

Hiroki held up the camera,"Yup!"

Reita smiled widely and squatted once more, THUD! "I fell off! Crap." He punched the ground bluntly

Hiroki laughed, "Yup, fell off-what!" He moved to touch him.

Reita gently smacked his hand and stood,"Don't touch me."

"Okay keep your pants on! Oh look now you're lagging." Hiroki pointed towards the foot Reita was tapping.

"D-Dude...Mr. Negative...Listen, buddy. Okay. Just because you can't make it doesn't mean shi- doesn't mean anything to me." He jumped again. "Ah! Damn it! Now I can't make it!" He squealed as fell once more before climbing back up "You cursed me! You have cursed me!"

"What the crap, dude?!", Hiroki shouted back for being blamed

Reita crossed his legs and rested his chin in his palm,"You have cursed me-agh! Now I can't make it pass, thank you so much. Thank you so much!"

"No problem! The curse of the fallen be upon you!~", Hiroki laughed and did his best "witch" impression.

Reita stood, "Alright, alright. WooHoo!~", the brunette jumped, swiftly and gracefully landing on the tip of leaves on the absolute top of the tree.

Hiroki's jaw dropped,"Wha-bu-wha-wha..." Reita coughed into his hands restraining laughter.

"I feel like now I should tell you that I'm pranking you.", He giggled making a peace sign and winking.

Hiroki pointed an accusing finger at his cousin,"You're...You're a bitch! That's what you are!"

Reita burst out laughing.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!", Hiroki screamed

He only laughed harder.

~Page Break~

"I can not believe that I have to look after these two fur balls for a whole two weeks.", Hiroki growled as he continued to wash the gingers in the tub. He heard his lover chuckle behind him. "And just what the hell is so funny, Nowaki?!"

The gentle giant just smiled,"Nothing, Hiro-san. It's just...you look so cute and motherly when you're washing them." Nowaki gushed

Hiroki blushed furiously,"Oh, shut up! Hey! Stay still, damn it!" The only response he got was a few 'meow's and more fidgeting "Stop complaining, Dai! Suki, keep your claws to yourself!"

"Actually I think that ones Dai and that's Suki." Nowaki pointed out

"Oh, it matters! Stay _still_!"

Nowaki laughed and squatted near his lover, patting his head. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out."

The giant rolled up his sleeves and took one of the cats out of Hiroki's grasp. It meowed and fidgeted a bit,"Shhh. There there, now." He petted her head and made kissing noises, receiving happy purrs. "Be a good girl and stay still, okay?" He began scrubbing the two without any struggle Hiroki was having before. Said brunette glared at the two cats while muttering a few choice words until his phone rang. A growl left his lips at the caller,"What, Ritsu?!"

"Nice to hear from you too, Hiroki."

"Whatever! Why are you calling?"

"Just checking on how Dai and Suki are doing."

"They're being a royal pain in my ass. Other than that, they're fine."

A sigh was heard at the other end,"Well sorry but we didn't have anyone else to ask. Thanks anyways."

"Hi, Ritsu-san!", Nowaki yelled into the phone nearly shattering Hiroki's ear drum.

Ritsu chuckled,"Hey, Nowaki. They giving you a hard time?"

"No, no. They're little angels!~"

"No they're not!", Hiroki cut in

"Maybe you're just bad with animals, Hiro-san." His lover teased

Ritsu snorted, "I agree."

"Shut up, brat!", The brunette shouted and hung up on his cousin. He glared at the taller male laughing as he dried the cats.

~Page Break~

Shouta sat at his desk with his head down, trying to breathe as he limply went over his work.

"I just got back!", Ritsu shouted as he burst into the emerald department.

"Then get on the next damn manuscripts!", Takano yelled

No one seemed to take into account that Hatori had fainted. The authors were bitching as always.

Kanade was smiling but looking ready to die at any moment.

"I'm at my limit. I'll die soon.", Shouta sobbed but tried to keep his tears off the papers

Reita who was also smiling despite the utter chaos said,"It's okay, Shou-chan. You can do it. Fight on!" He pumped his fist in the air

"Thanks, Rei-chan.", Shouta whimpered as the brunette patted his head

"Onodera!"

"Be quiet for a moment I'm on it!"

One hour later...

Everyone lied at their desk after some of the craziness had died down. Shouta swore some of his soul had left his body. He looked at his co-workers's corpse and sighed. Damn today was crazy, he didn't know how Reita had so much energy in all this.

He watched as Ritsu sat up, looking a lot like a zombie as he did so and picked up the phone. They just got word that an author was in a traffic jam and wouldn't be back until late. Immediately everyone began freaking out. Shouta screeched to the top of his lungs as tears of despair rolled down his cheeks, Takano was pissed and started ranting some incoherent nonsense about hiding the building, Hatori was still unconscious, Ritsu was trying to reason over the phone, Reita and Kanade just sat there and smiled like idiots.

Shouta grabbed the younger twin's sleeve and shook him and sobbed,"Kill me, Ricchan! Kill me now, kill me now!"

"Tell them to get their ass over here!", Takano spat

"Ricchan, kill meeee!"

"Hold on a minute, Sensei.", Ritsu covered the phone as much as he could as Shouta continued to shake him,"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET FOR ONE SECOND I CAN'T HEAR, DAMN IT!" Everyone froze in their insanity at the twin's outburst, knowing it's very bad to bother Ritsu when he snaps.

Said brunette sighed and went back to speaking with the author, looks like extra hours again.

Wish them good luck, everyone.

**Okay~ that's it for now! Sorry if it's lame and short guys. T^T I'll try better. I tried putting less of Reita in here because I figured you guys must be annoyed of him showing up so much. For the contest Reita x Mino/Reita x An fan art is also accepted as a bonus. ^^ **

**Takano: No one cares about your stupid contest.**

**Me: Shut up, Masamune! And I thought you were dead!**

**Takano: Well think again bra-*slice***

**Me: Again thank Jasin for Rei-chan.**

**Reita: ^/^**

**Me: Review, Ja!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!~ Twinkle again! Okay real quick! Challenge: This chappie is a short poem. I want you guys to guess who's speaking and I'm not gonna make it obvious. :P Not gonna chit-chat with this intro I'm getting right into it.**

Warning: Angst.

_Do you know what it's like to be alive?_

_If you're any normal person you'd answer:_

_"Being alive is being able to make the most out yourself"_

_or_

_"It's making the best of your life and loving others"_

_or just a simple_

_"If your heart is beating, you're alive. Aren't you?"_

_What dead-ended answers._

_I wish someone...__**anyone**__ would give me a real explanation on this curse called "life"._

_I have no clue what it is or why we're given one._

_Maybe it's a cruel joke. Perhaps this non-existent "God" creates us so he can get a laugh in his endless reign._

_Heh. I wouldn't blame him actually._

_Hey...when we were born... Was I there?_

_Was I in our mother's arms weeping and drawing breath for the first time?_

_Or was I just a figment of everyone's imagination? Even yours?_

_All I was truly aware of, as the years made my intelligence grow, was that the more I existed the lesser I was there._

_Still, I at least tried to exist._

_I even fell in love. _

_Can you believe that?!_

_But...they were only using me._

_I can't exactly say I'm surprised._

_After all, someone better was right there next to me._

_Someone...who belonged to me._

_They had always been mine._

_They __**lived **__to be mine._

_They stayed by my side even though I didn't deserve it._

_I loved- __**no **__I __**love **__them so much._

_No one loved them like I did._

**_No_**_**one. **_

_Why?_

_Why was life so determined to make me go through hell?_

_Why did others insist on taking them from me?!_

_The voices...they're getting stronger._

**_Why are you interacting with other_**_**people? **_

_Run! _

**_Stay_**_**here! **_

_Get away from me!_

**_You're not going anywhere._**

_Hurry!_

**_I need_**_**you. **_

_Hide!_

**_There's nowhere to run. You'll be down here and play with me forever. Kay?_**

_No! _

**_Let's play~_**

_Please no!_

**_Sing~_**

_Stop it!_

**_Sing~_**

_I love you._

**_I love you~_**

_I love you!_

**_I love you!~_**

_So much blood._

_I did this._

_I was the one that hit you with that hammer._

_Oh, god._

_What am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_I'm not going to succeed anything so why am I in this family?_

_Everyone fears me so why am I still around?_

_I was never born so why am I sitting here breathing?!_

_Why am I sitting here writing this?! _

_There's no reason as always._

_I'm just here._

_The only thing that makes it easier is you._

_No one else matters._

_Why do __**they **__exist? _

_(Die!)_

**_What gives them the right?_**

_(Die!)_

_How __**dare **__they make you suffer?_

_(Die!)_

_Well...since they're making you suffer...it's only natural I return the favor right?_

_(Diediediediediedidiediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedie!)_

_Hehe._

_What's wrong? I don't exist. Why would it be wrong if I eliminated them?_

_I'm only here for you. I have no other value. _

_Look! _

_They're crying in agony!_

_I did it for you!_

_Haha!_

_Everyone that hurts you or stands in our way will meet the same fate. _

_I don't care who it is. _

**_I'll make them wish they were never born._**

_Just like I wasn't._

**Okay. I couldn't have made more obvious who this is. XD But whatevs, I know I'm a horrible writer. Anyways~ Review and share your opinions! Ja!~**


End file.
